


He is Ours, We are His

by o_r_r



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi San, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Beta Song Mingi, Betas are different here, Blink and its not there, Bottom Song Mingi, M/M, Mingi is a good boy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot takes a peek but where is she?, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiniest bit of violence, Wooyoung is sassy, Yeosang is soft for him, Yunho/Jongho for like .5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_r/pseuds/o_r_r
Summary: Mingi was a beta. He wasn’t your average beta. He was just so damn tall. It was actually almost irritating how many times he would be walking through the mall with his friends and some salesman would walk past his two alpha friends just to ask Mingi if he would be interested in trying the latest alpha whatever. First, he was embarrassed. His two friends were incredible alphas. San and Seonghwa had befriended Mingi in grade school. Secondly, he really wished that he was a little smaller, braver, less of a beta because he was damn in love with his friends turned roommates.Mingi has had a rough go at things but has the endless support of his two best friends. After a scary experience protecting a fat mouth omega, Mingi finds himself finally confronting the pressing love and desire he has for his best friends. His alphas.Shit summary but its good porn?
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	He is Ours, We are His

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I got a dirty as mind and yeah. Enjoy

Mingi was a beta. He wasn’t your average beta. He was just so damn tall. It was actually almost irritating how many times he would be walking through the mall with his friends and some salesman would walk past his two alpha friends just to ask Mingi if he would be interested in trying the latest alpha whatever. First, he was embarrassed. His two friends were incredible alphas. San and Seonghwa had befriended Mingi in grade school. They were step siblings and he was envious of just how well they got along. Their parents had gotten married which led to them moving to San’s Mom’s hometown. Mingi had been a little hesitant when San’s huge personality had walked right up to him his first day and introduced himself. The other kids had stared at the pretty boy in mixed levels of surprise and disgust for choosing _Mingi_ to be friends with. None of them had presented at that point, but everyone assumed that Mingi was going to be an alpha. But somehow, even with that assumption in a society that favored alphas, they managed to treat him like shit. Maybe it was because of his personality. It was too soft for his height. He had tried to look tougher but it worked for all of three minutes before he saw a cute kitten outside the school gates and he melted. San had been the first person to accept that part of him. Seonghwa had been the second.

Mingi still remembers how San had finally dragged him home one day. Mingi was pushed through the door and right into possibly one of the prettiest high school students he had ever seen. Mingi was a bit taller than him even as a middle school but Seongwha’s hands were so strong as he caught him around the waist, immediately setting to scolding San for pushing his friend around like that. Mingi had sported a tiny crush on the guy for a few years before it had settled into simple admiration of the older. He was so gentle, like a mother and nothing like the other alphas at school that pushed Mingi into lockers and beat the shit out of him behind the gym. Honestly, it had only made perfect since when San, protective and loud despite his smaller size, had presented as an alpha when they were 16. Mingi had presented as nothing. Finally, after countless doctors visits insisted upon by his alpha parents, the doctor sent him home with a slip that had beta printed in bold dark letters at the bottom. Mingi had taken the wrath of his Dad for three hours and when he was finally in his room laying on the floor unable to feel any part of his body, he sort of figured out what he wanted in life. He pushed his body to pack up as much stuff as he could in a duffel bag, snuck out the door of his home for 17 years, and showed up on San’s doorstep with a busted lip and blood trickling down his face. He hadn’t spoken to his parents again.

Mingi was 22 now and those memories seemed pretty far away but his status as a beta was still haunting him. He lived with San and Seonghwa in an apartment off campus and he worked two part time jobs. It was as Mingi was walking through the door to their apartment that he was met with Seongwha’s frowning face. Seonghwa had graduated the year before and worked for a local school. It was the same one that he had done his student teaching at. They had thrown a big party for him and then Seonghwa had sat Mingi down to tell him to quit one of his part time jobs because Seonghwa could pay for more now. Mingi knew that the frown on Seongwha’s face was probably because Mingi looked like he hadn’t slept in three days. Granted, he hadn’t. He took a nap during his lecture class and another one during his break but that was it. He was really glad that he wasn’t an omega or his body would smell like straight up distress and exhaustion. But somehow Seonghwa already knew that.

“Mingi, I am a full time teacher and they pay me very well. I know you just want to help because you think you are a burden but please listen and believe me when I say you are not. San and I love you very much. We love having you here. I hate hearing you come home late and leaving every morning smelling like someone shot your dog.” It had been a recent change. Used to, Seonghwa could just look at Mingi and tell that he was exhausted. But within the past year, Mingi had apparently started smelling. He was a beta and he really shouldn’t smell like anything but maybe living with the two alphas for so long had just made them especially sensitive to changes in his body. Seonghwa stepped forward and pulled Mingi’s coat off, taking his bag and carrying it into the living room where San was pacing anxiously. He relaxed immediately when Mingi finally walked in but his nose scrunched up and he looked nervous again. Seonghwa held up a hand when Mingi tried to argue and replied with, “Don’t even try to argue with me. San can smell it too. Mingi, we are worried. You are working too hard. If you aren’t going to stop for yourself, at least do it for us.” Mingi shook his head but San looked like he was about to cry so he nodded. San grinned as he settled on the plush couch that his parents had given them as a present for Seonghwa getting hired. He held his arms open and Mingi rolled his eyes. He curled up on the couch and buried his face in his friend’s chest. Mingi felt his legs being lifted and knew Seonghwa was finding a spot so he could join in on the cuddle. Mingi deeply inhaled San’s calming pine scent and relaxed further when the smell of Seongwha’s cinnamon hit his nose. Again, he was a beta, he shouldn’t be able to smell them but he was happy he could smell them anyway.

-

Mingi decided if he was going to quit one of his jobs, he would quit the bar job. He was a bouncer at one of the local highlights of the night and while it paid very well, he knew that if Seonghwa found out that he had been working there for six months after the restaurant fired him, he would never hear the end of it. Further, it wouldn’t have actually taken much to give him a reason to quit the place. He was always scared on his way home despite his large figure because the people around there were just really weird. They were scary. Mingi was walking home, nearly to the safety of the lines of cafés set up strategically in a place where they knew hungover customers would come begging for a cure when someone shoved into his side. Mingi stumbled a bit, his awkward limbs making it hard for him to stay upright. He immediately recognized the scent as distressed omega. He caught the body that continued to fall even as he did and held them gently as his back smashed into the pavement. Mingi looked down at their wide eyes and tried to soften his sharp looks, “You okay?” The small kid shook his head and pointed at a group of guys. “Hey, asshole, we’ve already called dibs on that one. Hand him over.” Mingi looked in shock between the shaking boy and the men. The kid, despite the obvious fear rolling through him, spoke, “I’m not a thing to be claimed, dickheads. So go find someone else to prove your lack thereof masculinity to.” Mingi wanted to groan because yeah, this omega had a smart mouth, but even so, he couldn’t just leave him to the mercy of those alphas. Mingi stood slowly and the alpha’s eyes widened first at his height and then at something else. “Wait, why the fuck do you smell like two alphas?” Mingi rolled his eyes, “Why do you think? Listen, just let the kid go. There are more than enough people who do this kind of stuff because they want to down there. Go take advantage of humanity’s depravity somewhere else.” The kid on the ground sounded like he was stifling a chuckle and Mingi felt his ears go red. He was always weak for any kind of praise, intentional or otherwise. He didn’t get long to revel in it however because a fist had knocked him clear in the face. Mingi stumbled for a moment but regained his balance again. He could take a beating. He had taken them until San had started protecting him halfway through college. And since his bouncer job, he could fight back now. Mingi didn’t think really, just hit the guy back. From then it was all a bit of a blur. They were four alphas and he was just a beta. But each time he heard the kid telling them to let go he would get back up again. His side hurt really bad and one of his eyes was swollen shut. “Dumb alpha, why can’t you just stay down.” Mingi laughed, the movement hurting his lip, “Jokes on you. I’m a beta.” Mingi continued like that until the guys got freaked out and ran away. Mingi collapsed, head lolling to the side as he finally let himself succumb to the pain now that the omega wasn’t in danger. “Hold on, don’t pass out. We need to call someone for you.” Mingi wasn’t really coherent, just mumbling, “My alphas. Want my alphas.” “Wait…I recognize these scents. Is it San and Seongwha?” Mingi nodded, “Sannie and Hwa-hyung. Need them.” And then everything faded to black.

Mingi was somewhere dry and comfortable. He heard voices and tried to listen. He wasn’t fully awake, his body still felt heavy but he could make them out. “He called you guys his alphas. I don’t know…and he smells like something too. I just don’t think he is a beta.” Mingi heard Seongwha’s voice, “No, he is a beta. He is just…a special case. We don’t really know how or why either. We’re the only ones able to smell him. We even asked our alpha friends to see if they could smell him on us at all but nothing.” Mingi heard the worried voice again, he recognized it as the kid from the ally, “But I can smell it. Or I could. As soon as you guys showed up, it disappeared however.” San spoke up next, “It was because he was in distress. His body was naturally trying to let us know where he was. He used to do it in our first year when those guys would jump him. It’s how I found out about it. He stops when one of us finds him. Thank you for calling us Wooyoung.” The kid, or Wooyoung, sighed, “I don’t think it’s healthy. Betas aren’t supposed to be dependent on alphas like that.” Seongwha’s scent spiked and Mingi thought he might choke with how intense it was, “Listen, Wooyoung, he can be as dependent as he wants. We _are_ his alphas. We belong to him and he belongs to us.” Wooyoung laughed dryly, “Does he know that?” There was silence and Mingi finally found the will to move his body. He tried to sit up and hissed when his side burned from the effort. He fell back onto the bed with a huff and suddenly he was surrounded.

San was practically in his lap holding his face gently in his hands while Seonghwa was crouching beside the bed with a concerned look on his face. San was freaking out obviously, “Are you feeling okay? Where does it hurt? We didn’t know what to do…” Mingi just pulled San down letting the smaller male bury his head in his neck. The overwhelming scent of pine filled the room as San scented him like it was the last time he would see him. Seonghwa was also leaning into him, holding his hand, wrist to his nose as he did the same. Mingi didn’t have the glands so it shouldn’t do anything but he felt very relaxed and very happy. He hummed and squeezed San tighter forgetting that Wooyoung was there at all until he was speaking again, “I mean, damn, if he doesn’t know he’s yours I would be surprised. Mingi, how do you walk around smelling like that everyday.” Mingi peeked over San’s shoulder and saw that Wooyoung face was flushed, from embarrassment or the heaviness in the room he didn’t know. Seonghwa pulled away for just a moment to talk to Wooyoung but Mingi flat out whined at the distance. Seonghwa got closer again like it was second nature to comfort the beta and Wooyoung was shocked.

He had never heard a beta whine before. And even if he had, the fact that both the alphas tightened their hold on him in response to a beta whining was bizarre. He supposed it was possible but in all of his experience, with alphas, omegas and betas, no matter how excited they got in bed, a beta didn’t _whine_. Wooyoung shuffled awkwardly in his spot and muttered, “Guess I should…uh…go? San, I will see you in class.” There was no answer and it was then that Wooyoung realized San was asleep, clutching onto Mingi protectively with a happy smile on his face.

Wooyoung was confused. He was sitting in the café that his boyfriend, Yeosang, worked at. Wooyoung had been kind of wild until he met Yeosang who was an alpha with an even meaner mouth than he had. At first, they had been at each other’s throats. After hate fucking for two days straight, they finally came to the conclusion that maybe all that tension was because they were severely attracted to each other and just didn’t know how to deal with it. They had been dating for 6 months and Wooyoung couldn’t be happier with him. His boyfriend approached him and pressed his finger to the wrinkled line between Wooyoung’s brows and spoke softly, “What has you so tense over here?” Wooyoung looked up at his deliciously handsome boyfriend, slim waist extenuated by the painfully plain apron. Wooyoung hugged Yeosang around the waist, burying his head in his stomach, “Do you know Mingi?” Yeosang ran his fingers through his hair and hummed thoughtfully, “You mean Seonghwa hyung and San’s beta?” Wooyoung jerked away and stared up at him in surprise, “What—how did you--?” Yeosang smiled softly, “You transferred in when we started dating so you probably don’t know. Seonghwa used to go to school here. You’ve met him because he is my friend but when he was a student, it was very obvious to everyone. He never batted an eye at a single omega and he always looked so cold. But when he picked up Mingi from class, there was no denying how much he loves that kid. Plus, Mingi smells like them.” Wooyoung shook his head, “How does that even happen? Betas can’t mate.” Yeosang nodded, not really understanding why his boyfriend was suddenly so interested in his friend’s relationship, “They aren’t mated. But you should’ve seen the way San reacted when he found out people had been picking on Mingi. His eyes were red and he kicked all their asses. He tracked every single one of them down and beat them within an inch of their life. Mingi has no idea. He just thought that they finally decided to stop bothering him.” Wooyoung nodded, “Possessiveness but…isn’t that a biological reaction between and alpha and omega?” It was true. Possession was something that happened between an alpha and omega specifically. It was because an alpha or omega has chosen the other person and they are protective because the other party is most suitable for everything but mostly _breeding._ It sounded animalistic but that’s what it was. You were possessive over the person who could give you the best offspring. Sexual chemistry could be another word for it, but that was where possession came from. Betas couldn’t get pregnant. Even special cases like Mingi, right?

Yeosang, a biochemisty major who focused on studies of relationships between alpha and omega pheromones, nodded at this. “You are right, but there are very rare cases where it happens. I’ve only read about 3 concrete case studies in my classes. I actually asked them to contribute to one of my projects because I wanted to study their unique relationship but they said that Mingi didn’t really completely know that San and Seonghwa felt that way about him. He has apparently been subconsciously treating them like his alphas.” Wooyoung froze, “Wait…subconsciously? So, when he said he wanted ‘my alphas’ when he was in that ally, he was just speaking subconsciously?” Yeosang pulled away at this, “What…what are talking about? Ally? Why were you with Song Mingi in an ally?” Wooyoung smiled nervously, “Oh…uh…well, I was hanging out with Yunho and Jongho. They were celebrating finally dating and I was on my way back…? Some alphas tried to pick me up and Mingi saved me? Yeah, it was honestly nothing like I’d ever seen. They would beat him and he would just get back up. He was like inhuman. I swear that kid has a pain tolerance that is out of this world and—oh don’t look at me like that.” Yeosang was livid. “You were attacked by alphas, saved by my best friend’s beta who ended up getting beat all to shit and you didn’t even tell me?” Wooyoung grasped onto Yeosang’s hand as he took a step back, “No, babe, it was really fast. It just happened last night—“ “Last night?! Is that why you were so clingy? Because you had just been attacked? Woo, I need you to tell me things. We talked about this. I know you are strong and can handle yourself but you are still my omega. My baby. I told you to be careful. I…” Yeosang’s eyes were tearing up a bit and Wooyoung was honestly surprised because Yeosang wasn’t one to cry easily or in public. Wooyoung watched his boyfriend take a deep breath, “Woo, I love you, okay? You mean everything to me. I want to have you and protect you for the rest of my life. If you don’t tell me these things, I won’t know. And if you get hurt with my knowing, I’m going to rip into downtown killing every alpha in site. Do you really want me to do that?” Wooyoung was in shock. They hadn’t said love yet. They had been dating for half a year. Neither one of them were the type to spout out gushy things so they just hadn’t got around to saying it. Of course, Wooyoung loved Yeosang. They were two perfect pieces that slotted together like they were made for each other. Wooyoung was the one crying then, “I love you too, Yeosangie. God, I really love you so much.” Wooyoung buried his face in Yeosang’s stomach again and thought that Mingi’s situation could wait.

Mingi woke up surrounded by heat. He looked to one side and saw San’s peaceful sleeping face nuzzling his shoulder and to the other side Seonghwa was cradling him, Minig’s head tucked underneath his chin. Mingi felt warmth spread through his chest and he squeezed them closer. San’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Mingi with a soft smile, “You are awake? How do you feel?” Mingi felt a grin form on his face and wanted to hide when his cheeks flushed, “I feel really great.” Seongwha, seemingly still have asleep, hummed happily and pressed a kiss to Mingi hair. San pouted, “I want to kiss too.” Mingi rolled his eyes but pulled San closer, “Do it then if you are going to pout.” San smirked playfully, “Like a real kiss?” Mingi stared at San for a moment because they had never kissed like that before. Mingi had tried to hold back that yearning to be affectionate with the two alphas because he wanted them to find good omega partners with no guilt. But maybe…San was asking for one right. That meant that he wanted it too, right? Mingi tried to go with an answer that would make San make the decision for him. “I’m waiting, Sannie.” Seongwha’s head popped up, or Mingi could feel his head pop up and San was looking at Mingi with wide eyes. “For real? I can really have a real kiss? You aren’t playing with me right now, right?” Seonghwa spoke softly, “San…” Mingi spoke first, “I’m not playing, San. If you don’t kiss me in the next five seconds, I’m taking back my offer.” Okay, so Mingi could make the decision. San didn’t waste time either. He was suddenly leaning over Mingi and Mingi felt so small despite being so much bigger than San. He gently lowered his face, searching Mingi’s eyes for hesitation before he gently pressed his lips to Mingi’s. Mingi’s eyes closed instinctively. San pressed his lips against him and then pulled back, like he gauging Mingi’s reaction. Mingi’s eyes fluttered open again and he whined a bit, “You said a real kiss, Sannie. I want a real kiss, too.” San groaned and dipped down effectively stealing Mingi’s breath away. He slotted their lips together, turned his head to kiss Mingi deeper. Mingi just let his jaw go slack because he wanted San to consume every fiber of his being. Mingi’s hand gripped San’s shirt tightly pulling him closer as San gently ran his tongue across Mingi lip before dipping it gently into his mouth. Mingi groaned as their tongues touched and god, San tasted so good. Morning breath or whatever, San still tasted so good. San pulled away, a trail of spit hanging between their lips. Mingi noticed his pupils were blown wide and he was suddenly clenching his jaw. Mingi chanced to look at Seonghwa who was flushing down to his neck, eyes looking equally hungry. Seonghwa noticed him staring and his eyes darted down to Mingi’s lips and he wondered what he looked like. Did he look as hungry as San? Mingi felt sort of desperate. He didn’t know why but he just needed. He needed…he didn’t know what. He was pulling on San again trying to get him closer. San let himself be pulled into Mingi’s throat and Mingi felt his head swim as San teeth scraped his neck. He shivered, eyes fluttering shut and he caught Seonghwa gasp. He looked at him again and Seongwha’s eyes weren’t brown anymore. They were nearly black. Mingi found his voice, “Does hyung want a real kiss too?” Seonghwa groaned pressing his forehead against Mingi’s. “Mingi, baby, I need to make sure you really want this? You really want hyung to kiss you?” Mingi’s heart stuttered at the baby that came from Seongwha’s lips. Mingi was titling up his head, the only response he could managed with San mouthing at his throat, dangerously close to where a scent gland should be was a whispered, “Please.” Though they weren’t real brothers, it seemed they took a similar approach because Seonghwa wasted no time and connected his lips to Mingi’s. It was a lot with San leaving bites all over his throat and the bit of shoulder exposed in his loose shirt and Seonghwa kissing him so deeply. Mingi’s hand that wasn’t holding San desperately to his throat, found Seongwha’s hair. He carded his fingers through it trying to pull Seonghwa forward because the man was just kissing him so gently and Mingi needed more. Seonghwa seemed to understand because he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, running his tongue over it to smooth the wound before he was massaging Mingi’s tongue with his own. Mingi was whining again which made both boys pull back to stare at him. Mingi’s mind was fuzzy but he knew what they waiting for. They were waiting for a sign if he was okay. Mingi made grabby hands as the two boys had settled into a sitting position, “Not close enough. Wanna be closer. Need it, hyung.” Seonghwa exchanged a look with San that Mingi didn’t like. It was like they were trying to have a conversation without him. Seonghwa spoke first, “Mingi, do you understand what that means?”

Mingi huffed. Of course he understood what it fucking meant. He was an affectionate person. Not with other people but the two alphas just made him feel that way. He couldn’t count how many times he had had to jerk off in the shower because San had come back from taekwondo practice in just a fucking tank top. Or when Seonghwa would forget his clothes when he was especially sleepy in the mornings and Mingi would have to wait for them to leave so he could safely ride his fingers into oblivion. Mingi was a little peeved Seonghwa didn’t notice or just chose not to. Whichever honestly didn’t matter because Mingi was sitting up too and wasted no time clambering into Seongwha’s lap. “I know what that means, hyung.” Mingi pressed himself impossibly closer, his head feeling a bit wobbly from San’s and Seongwha’s scents. His head fell back as he finally got the friction he was looking for as he rolled his hips on Seongwha’s equally hard member. “Please, hyung, Sannie. Please. Been waiting for so long. I don’t want to wait anymore.” Seonghwa actually growled at that, his hands coming up to Mingi hips, helping the beta roll his hips more. Seonghwa cock even through their sweatpants managed to rub him just right on his ass and almost sobbed with how warm he felt, “Wanna….need it so bad. Needed it. You and Sannie aren’t fair always walking around without shirts on like I wasn’t gonna notice. Please, hyung, wanna be full. My fingers aren’t enough, wanna feel you and Sannie.” Mingi found himself on his back again, Seonghwa nipped at his throat. His mouth moved down to where Mingi’s shoulder met his neck, where that stupid gland should be and he bit down hard. Hard enough that Mingi saw stars and his cock kicked and he could feel precum staining the front of his sweats. Mingi rolled his hips up, absolutely desperate. He was grasping for anything to ground himself and found San’s hand that seemed to still be absolutely frozen to where he was sitting. Mingi looked at him and San was watching him. He was mumbling, “Fingers? Mingi you…god Mingi you are so hot. I just…” San tapped Seonghwa who pulled away begrudgingly and San spoke softly, “Mingi, wanna ride my fingers, baby?” Mingi almost choked and nodded his head too quickly. Yeah, he definitely looked desperate. Seongwha’s face split up in a half smile, “Sannie, I think he could come from just your fingers with how worked up he is.” Mingi nodded again, words coming out a bit slurred but sue him. He had two hot alphas leaning over him, “Could do it, hyung. Dreamed of it. Please. I’ll be so good for you, alphas.” And that seemed to trigger something in them because their scents spiked. Seonghwa wrapped a hand around Mingi’s throat and Mingi really thought he could ascend to heaven because the pressure was so delicious. “Say that again.” Mingi knew what they were talking about. “Alphas…my alphas. I’ll be so good for my alphas.” Seongwha’s grip tightened and Mingi’s toes curled. “San, get the lube.”

Mingi was stripped of his clothes and he felt hot all over from embarrassment and arousal because San and Seonghwa were still fully clothed. Mingi was sitting up over San who was leaning against the headrest and Seonghwa was behind him. True to San’s request, Mingi lolled his back on Seonghwa shoulder when a finger was pressed inside. It was just one finger but Mingi was already so happy. Seonghwa pressed kisses to his shoulder, his neck until he turned Mingi’s head so he could claim his lips once again. San entered a second finger, leaning forward to take one of Mingi’s nipples into his mouth. Mingi moaned and it was honestly embarrassing but he could tell from the way Seongwha’s hands tightened on his waist to almost bruising that he enjoyed the sound. San rolled the bud before sucking on it again, lip running over and over until his teeth sunk into it and Mingi’s hips kicked. He threaded his fingers in San’s hair to pull him closer. He wanted him all over. San made eye contact with Seonghwa over his shoulder, “We shouldn’t leave too many marks, hyung.” Mingi shook his head, sinking down on San’s fingers that were now three pumping in and out of him. “No. Want them. Wanna feel them always.” Seonghwa immediately filled his request because he was leaving bites on his shoulder, on the back of his neck which left Mingi melting into San’s body as he tried to catch his breath. “More…hyung, I want more.” San groaned, “This kid is going to kill us. Where have you been hiding this, Mingi?” San thrust his fingers especially deep and Mingi mewled, “Not…hiding. You just…weren’t looking.” At that Mingi rolled his hips back, felt Seonghwa hard member run along his ass and then back down onto San’s fingers. Mingi wanted more. God, did getting the shit beat out of him make him lose his mind? “Not just fingers…want…” San and Seonghwa tensed up at this but Mingi wasn’t having it. He slid his palm down San’s chest, feeling the shivers it left in its wake and palmed San through his sweats. San buried his face in Mingi’s chest but Mingi didn’t stop. “Want this. Want both…” And apparently that’s all it took because San was making a quick nod to Seonghwa and he heard shifting. He heard a condom and damn it he wasn’t having it. He turned around, finding Seonghwa had slipped off his pants and was about to roll the condom on when Mingi grabbed it and threw it somewhere else. He was pushing his hand onto Seongwha’s chest and he just let himself be pushed on his back in surprise. Mingi was already over him in his lap, grinding on his cock letting out mewls when it caught on his rim. “Wanna feel you, hyung.” Mingi nearly had tears in his eyes because he was so close to getting what he wanted. Seonghwa nodded, lubed himself up and pressed ever so slowly into Mingi. Mingi felt the stretch, and yeah it burned a little, but it felt so good. His mind was definitely gone. It was foggy like the only thing he could focus on was the feeling of being so full. His numb mind couldn’t care to deal with the pain and low drag so he just sank forcefully the rest of the way and heard Seonghwa curse. “Mingi, you shouldn’t…be careful.” Mingi didn’t care. He felt so nice and warm. So full. Mingi rolled his hips and Seongwha’s hands flew to his waist. Mingi felt San behind him holding him up, hand circling around his chest as he pressed kisses into Mingi’s spine. Mingi let one hand come up to hold San’s arms the other going down to the bottom of his belly. He felt the slightest bump there and grinned. “Feel you all the way up here, hyung. Love it. Love feeling so full. Please fuck me.” Seonghwa grunted, “Jesus Christ.” And then he lifted Mingi’s hips just so he could thrust up into him hard. He hit his prostate head on and Mingi slumped further into San whose hand had come up to his throat where he squeezed hard enough that Mingi couldn’t breath before he released it again. And then San was stealing his breath again, kissing him hungrily, biting over the marks already made on his neck by Seongwha. Seonghwa had picked up his pace and Mingi’s legs felt like jelly. Mingi was floating, didn’t even notice when his back was pressed onto the soft sheets until Seonghwa had him bent in half. San leaned into Seongwha, kissing along his neck and Seonghwa shivered. Mingi watched and warmth spread in his chest when Seonghwa turned his head to capture Seongwha’s mouth in a kiss. It didn’t last long because Seonghwa was muttering about being too close and being afraid he would knot Mingi. And Mingi was fucking drooling at the idea. He was about to pull out when Mingi wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him back in closer, trapping him with his legs. “Mingi, I’m gonna knot you gotta let go.” Mingi rolled his hips, watched as Seonghwa shivered but Mingi wasn’t backing down. “Want to feel you fill me up, hyung.” “Mingi, it will hurt.” “I like it. I like the pain.” And Seonghwa was done for. He was leaning over Mingi hitting him so deep, too deep and kissing the life out of him. Mingi felt it. The knot catch on his rim and it was delicious. He felt it start to swell and he only cupped Seongwha’s face to pull him closer as he felt it get larger with each thrust. And then there was pain. He felt like he was being split open and his tummy was filled with warmth. Mingi came immediately, completely untouched. San was watching in awe and Seonghwa was panting shivering from his orgasm as wave after wave of his cum filled up Mingi. “Did he just…Mingi did you just come from hyung’s knot.” Mingi was satiated for now but he was looking up at San who was hard, imagining that under the sweat’s his cock’s red head looked angry and dripped with precum. Mingi was blissed out but he wanted to taste San. “San, I wanna taste you.” Another round of cum filled him up as Seongwha’s grip tightened again on his waist. Mingi hummed happily at the thought of bruises being there tomorrow. San looked at Seonghwa for reassurance who just said, “He said he wants it.” San pushed the edge of his sweats down and Mingi opened his mouth, letting San set the pace at first. He was thrusting shallowly like he was afraid of hurting Mingi. Mingi grabbed San’s waste and open his throat as he pulled him flush against him, nose pressing against San’s abdomen and then Mingi swallowed. San gripped Mingi’s head and fucked his face. Tears were springing from his eyes but Mingi’s mouth felt so full, his tummy felt so full. He rolled his tongue on the underside of San’s cock and tightened his lips, letting San fuck his throat and just took it like he was made for it. It didn’t take long for San to pull out, coming on Mingi’s chin his neck and his chest. Mingi pouted a bit before he licked some of San’s cum off his chin and swallowed happily. San groaned, “Mingi, if you do shit like that I will get hard again.” Seongwha’s knot finally went down and he pulled out trying not to moan at how obscene the sight was. Mingi’s hole was fluttering at the loss and cum was leaking out onto the bed sheets. Mingi was covered in San’s cum and the little shit had the audacity to swipe some up with his finger to eat it. Seonghwa got up before he could watch anymore and got a towel from the drying wrack. He wiped Mingi down, even wiping between his thighs. Mingi glared down at Seonghwa and he froze before he listened in utter shock as Mingi said, “If you even think of cleaning me out, I will fight you.”

The next day, Wooyoung saw San getting out of car and was about to wave when he saw Mingi step out. He was wearing a sweater that looked suspiciously like Seongwha’s. And dear lord, that kid’s neck and shoulders had at least 10 bites marks on it. Wooyoung jumped when he felt an arm around his waist and relaxed when he saw Yeosang smiling at the scene. They watched Seonghwa run around the car and grab Mingi’s wrist before he could walk away with San. Seonghwa smiled adoringly at him before pulling him in for a kiss Wooyoung would never dare to do in public without a lot of alcohol. Mingi was shining though. Seonghwa reached for San, gave him a kiss as well, equally disgusting before he got back in his car. San reached for Mingi’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Wooyoung could see the blush Mingi had even from this far away and honestly Wooyoung was overwhelmed. “Did they just announce their weird ass relationship to the whole school?” Yeosang finally looked around to see that yes, a lot of students had stopped what they were doing to stare at the odd scene. Yeosang was laughing, however. “Man, Seonghwa really should have stuck with theatre. Suits him much better than being a teacher.” Wooyoung shoved his boyfriend, “How in the world are you so calm right now?” Yeosang rolled his eyes and pointed at San. San was now standing in front of Mingi with a drink from the vending machine, opened the cap even though everyone in the court yard knew Mingi could open it himself. Mingi took it with a smile on his face and took a sip. San was looking at him like he hung the moon, sun, stars and just everything. Wooyoung softened at the exchange. “Okay, I get it.” Yeosang nuzzled Wooyoung in the neck, “You know, that’s how I look at you too right?” And Wooyoung took a lesson from his sunbae and kissed the living hell out of Yeosang.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with requests if you like my writing.


End file.
